1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an X-ray device for imaging at least one part of an examination object.
2. Related Art
The present embodiments relate to the field of medical technology. X-ray systems remain a significant instrument for medical diagnosis and patient monitoring regardless of the development in the field of medical technology, and in particular imaging methods, such as computed tomography and magnetic resonance tomography. Mammography systems, for example, provide information about the condition of breast tissue and are used for breast cancer screening.
X-ray examinations are also used in diagnosing, for example, bone fractures, tumors, cysts, calcifications, or air inclusions. Angiographic examinations are used for detecting the vascular system of a patient. Medical instruments that have been introduced into a patient's body can also be located and monitored using X-ray examinations during interventional actions. When the radiation dose used for the X-ray examinations of the patient is reduced, for example, by technological or technical progress, still other fields where X-ray diagnosis can be used are gained (possible).
In radiology equipment for diagnosis, the mobility of the equipment is of increasing significance, so that examinations may be completed independently of a fixed location. The device (equipment) should operate independently of external factors, for example, the power supply that generates X-radiation, the display device, and lighting the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,842 B1 discloses an X-ray device which has an X-ray source and diaphragms that define an X-ray cone. The X-ray device also has a light source that generates a light cone, which passes through the same diaphragm opening using a mirror. The device is able to trace (mimic) the surface, which is irradiated by the X-radiation, using visible lighting.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,842 B1, the visible lighting serves only to display the region to be examined. There are structural limitations to the device and/or the light source which adversely affect the lighted surface, the luminous intensity, and possibly the duration of the lighting. The light source is difficult to replace if it should fail. The service life of the light source is reduced when the light source is used in a different field, for example, not in accordance with its original task.